beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bryan Kuznetsov
Bryan is an emotionless blader. He is a member of the team Demolition Boys and prefers to attack the blader instead of the bey. He then in G-Revolution becomes a member of Blitzkrieg Boys. Beyblade: 2000 In episode 49, A Wicked Wind Blows, Bryan plays against Ray in the World Finals. Using the air as a weapon, he puts Ray in the hospital. Bryan was trained and raised in the Abbey, along with Tala, Spencer, Ian and Kai, who happen to be his teammates for the most. The harsh training modeled him into a cold, mean beyblader. In the first season, he is the incarnation of viciousness: he uses Falborg's wind to physically attack the blade as well as the blader, yet cannot get told off for it since wind is invisible. He also purposely broke part of the stadium to send a piece of it right into Ray's stomach, winding him up. Bryan showed no mercy and was easily winning the match until Ray's Driger appeared, protected its master and fiercely attacked Falborg, which shocked Bryan. Beyblade G-Revolution In Beyblade: G Revolution, he became less evil, probably because the Blitzkrieg Boys were not under Boris' and Voltaire's orders anymore. Bryan won a couple of qualification matches in Russia, but did not beat Spencer and Tala to officially make the team. He did however remain with them throughout Kai and Tala's battles. He still had sarcastic replies though. After the training fight he had accepted to do with Kai and Spencer, Bryan collapsed from exhaustion. Bryan later appears alongside Tala and Spencer to bring down Boris and BEGA. The trio easily defeats the BEGA water gang and face Garland next. Bryan and Spencer battle against Garland but dont stand a chance. The two lose and their beys are severely damaged by Apollon's Radian Thunder. They were not able to witness Tala's battle as they had collapsed soon after their own battle. They are never seen again throughout the rest of the anime, however in the very last part of G-Revolution he is seen with the Blitzkrieg Boys in a pictured epilogue. Beyblade & Bit Beast Bryan Kuznetsov received Falborg from Boris' organization. Falborg was a normal purple basic based beyblade made for speed and power. Somewhere between Beyblade 2000 and Beyblade G-Revolution he received Falborg 2, this time Falborg was green and equipped with an engine gear. Bryan's Bit Beast is also Falborg a Falcon type beast created from Boris's -borg series including Wyborg, Seaborg & Wolborg. Falborg's attacks are Blitz Bomb and Stroblitz. Battles Gallery Beyblade Bryan1.jpg boris_041.jpg|Bryan Angry boris_031.jpg Bryan00.jpg bryan01.jpg G Revolution Bryan2.jpg boris_05.jpg BryanLaunching.jpg BryanPic.jpg Bryan Attacking.png|Bryan Attacking Bryan & Spencer.png|Spencer & Bryan Attacking Demolition Boyz.png|Demolition Boys at Shown in G-Revolution byran-beyblade-postac-napis.jpeg Manga Yuri4.jpg Trivia *'Boris' is a Russian name meaning 'fighter'. 'Kuznetsov' is a common surname, like 'Smith'. 'Bryan' means 'strong'. *For some reason, Bryan was seated next to Kai in the plane they took to get to the championship stadium, while Tala and Spencer were on the other side. *Bryan's launcher is disguised as a gun, like Tala's. *In Russian Boris' whole name is spelled Борис Куснитсов. Category:Demolition Boys Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade 2000 Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Category:Former Villains